Saranghae Sonsaengnim
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Sungmin ingin lulus dengan nilai matematik yang memuaskan tanpa perl repot - repot. ia datang pada Kyuhyun yang merupakan guru matematik di sekolahnya. apa yang akan di lakukan Sungmin? mind to RNR? Warning NC! chap END up date!
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin/ Saranghae Sonsaengnim / Yaoi / NC-21+ /2shoot

Author :Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Lee Donghae  
Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk/hyukkie  
Kim Ryeowook/wookie  
kim yesung  
Ratting : M  
Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : FF ini berasal dari khayalan author yg setress gara – gara pemantapan menjelang UN.  
warning : NC parah! Buat yg gak kuat bca NC mending jangan baca. OOC,Gaje, abal,judul gak nyambung sama isi, typo(s).

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Author poV

Hari ini sama seperti kemarin, siswa dan siswi kelas 3 tengah di sibukan dengan jadwal pelajaran tambahan mereka. Yup, kelas 3 sedang mengikuti pemantapan untuk menghadapi Ujian Negara yg tinggal beberapa bulan.

"Hoaamm.." Seorang namja manis tampak menguap di bangkunya, tak memperhatikan guru yg tengah menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Minnie hyung, kau tidak menulis?" Tanya Wookie, teman sebangkunya.

"Ani, aku malas." Jawab namja manis yg di pangil Minnie tadi.

"Dasar pemalas." Celetuk orang yg berada di belakang bangku Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin menengok ke belakang dan menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk yg tengah serius menulis materi yg tadi di jelaskan guru.

"Biarin week :P" Ucap Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya.

"Nanti bagaimana caranya hyung belajar kalau tidak nulis?" Tanya Wookie, Sungmin kembali membalikan tubuhnya ke posis semula.

"Hehehe aku pinjam catatanmu ya Wookie." Sungmin nyengir memeprlihatkan dereten gigi kelincinya.

"Ani, aku juga mau belajar." Tolak Wookie.

"Ishh dasar pelit." Desis Sungmin.

Sungmin pun kembali berbalik menatap Eunyuk dan Donghae, sementara yg di tatap pura – pura tak melihatnya.

"Hyukkie, aku pinjam catatanmu ya?" Pinta Sungmin manja.

"Pinjam punya Donghae saja." Suruh Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ah~" Pangil Sungmin manja.

"Aishh ini, kembalikan besok ne ?" Donghae yg tak tahan (?) melihat muka memelas Sungmin akhirnya memberikan buku catatannya pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo hae-ah!" Ucap Sungmin girang dan segera memasukan buku catatan milik Donghae ke dalam tas ranselnya.

TRENG TREENG TRENG

Bunyi bel sekolah tanda berakhirnya pelajaran, kini siswa dan siswi kelas 3 itu membereskan alat tulis mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang.  
tak berapa lama sekolah menjadi riuh oleh suara murid – murid yg berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

"Akhirnya bisa pulang, aku ngantuk." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menguap.

"Iya, jadwal tambahan ini membuat jadwal bermainku berkurang." Kali ini Sungmin yg berbicara, dan mendapat tatapan heran dari 3 sahabatnya.

"Hyung, hyung ini sudah kelas 3 masa masih suka main? Harusnya kita kan focus buat ujian." Sang eternal magnae berkata.

"Iya Wookie benar, waktu kita itu tinggal 3 bulan kurang dari sekarang." Donghae menambahkan.

"Aisshh kalian seperti eommaku saja." Gerutu Sungmin sebal.

"Bukannya gak boleh main hyung, cuman kurangi sedikit acara bermainmu. Dan belajarlah lebih rajin, terutama pelajarilah MATEMATIKA!" Ryeowook yg bijak kembali menasehati hyung imut kekanakannya.

"Jangan sebut kata itu! Aku alergi dengan kata itu!" Sungmin mnutup telinganya saat Wookie menyebutkan matematika dengan penuh penekanan.

Eunhyuk,Donghae dan Ryeowook hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sungmin yg sangat kekanakan. Sungmin sangat membenci matematik dan fisika, pokoknya segala suatu hal yg berhubungan dengan hitung menghitung dan mengahapal rumus, ia paling anti dengan hal – hal seperti itu.

MIN : bukannya itu mah elu thor?  
Author : iya hehehe *abaikan*

"Biar bagaimana pun kau harus tetap mempelajarinya hyung, itu termasuk ke dalam 5 mata pelajaran yg akan di ujiankan." Kata eunhyuk ikutan bijak.

"Biar saja, aku mau melanjutkan study-ku ke jurusan seni atau sastra saja biar gak ada hitungannya." Jawab Sungmin melenceng dari topic.

"Tapi kalau sampai nilai matematikamu jelek kan tetap tidak akan di terima." Kata Donghae.

"Hueee iya juga, eomma sudah mengancam kalau sampai nilaiku jelek dan tidak bisa keterima di universitas negeri aku akan di suruh masuk pesantren (?) hueee.." Sungmin berhenti dari langkahnya begitu menedengar perkataan Donghae, Sungmin langsung teringat ancaman eommanya.

"Makanya hyung harus giat belajar matematika." Kata Ryeowook.

"Hyung juga bisa monta bantuan sonsaengnim, dia mungkin akan memberikan les private untukmu." Saran Eunhyuk.

Sungmin terdiam lagi mendengar saran Eunhyuk, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu agar ia tetap bisa lulus dengan nilai matematik yg bagus tanpa perlu repot atau pusing – pusing berfikir keras.

"Ah kau benar Hyukkie! Aku akan minta bantuan Kyu sonsaengnim!" Pekik Sungmin tiba – tiba membuat eunhaewook tekejut.

"Aiggoo hyung, kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Ryeowook yg tengah mengusap dadanya untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Hehehe..mianhae." Sungmin hanya memasang wajah watados sambil cengengesan.

Sebuah ide gila baru saja telintas di otaknya, Sungmin berniat untuk menyogok guru matematikanya itu. Entah berhasil atau tidak, yg jelas Sungmin benar – benar tak mau repot berfikir dan mungkin jalan ini bisa jadi solusi masalahnya.

Keesokan harinya, setelah istirahat Sungmin menghadap guru matematikanya yg bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Guru muda yg tampan dan jenius, ia begitu di sukai oleh para siswi di sekolah Star Blue High School.

"Hyung, yakin tidak perlu di temani ke dalam?" Tanya Wookie pada Sungmin, saat ini mereka hendak menuju ruang guru.

"Tidak usah Wookie-ah, biar aku bicara sendiri. Kau tunggu di luar saja." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"B-baiklah." Wookie pun mengikuti kata – kata Sungmin. Sungmin masuk sendiri menghadap Kyuhyun dan Wookie menunggunya di luar.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu diketuk dengan halus, seorang namja tampan berkaca mata meghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Masuk." Suruh namja itu.

"Mian sonsaengnim mengangumu, tapi aku harus bicara dengan anda." Ucap Sungmin begitu memasuki ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Gwencanha Sungmin-ssi, ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, menatap Sungmin yg kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Eumm..b-begini sonsaeng, a-aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu." Jawab Sungmin terbata, Kyuhyun yg mendengar Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa kah Sungmin hendak menawarinya barang? ucap Syuhyun dalam hati. -_- *di kata Sungmin seles apa?*

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Begini, aku ingin menawarkan uang sebesar 10 juta won sonsaengnim, asal sonsanengim bisa menjaminku lulus dengan nilai matematik sempurna tanpa perlu repot – repot mengikuti ujian." Jawab Sungmin dengan yakin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling diam, Kyuhyun tak menyangka ada murid yg berani menyogoknya. Sementara Sungmin tengah sangat takut, takut kalau guru di hadapannya ini akan menolak tawarannya dan melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah, tamatlah riwatnya jika itu terjadi.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Semoga sonsaeng menerima tawarnku, eh apa jumlah uangnya terlalu sedikit? makanya sonsaeng susah untuk membuat keputusan. Baiklah aku akan tambah jumlahnya lagi.

"Kalau masih kurang sonsaengnim bisa minta lagi, berapapun yg sonsaeng mau." Ucapku kembali memberikan penawaran.

"Ck, kau berusaha menyogokku dengan uang eoh? Tapi maaf saja, aku tdak tertarik dengan uangmu. Maaf bila tidak ada kepentingan lain, silahkan meninggalkan ruangan saya."

DEG

Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun sonsaengnim, ia menolak uangku? Aishh benar – benar gawat! Bagaimana kalau aku di laporkan ke kepala sekolah olehnya? Aku harus cari cara lain untuk membujuknya agar mau membantuku.

"T-tapi sonsanengnim. B-bisa kau petimbangkan lagi penawarnku? Aku naikkan tawarnku menjadi 50 juta won. Bagaiaman?" Aku masih berusaha untuk membuat sonsaengnim menerima penawaranku.

"Maaf Sungmin-ssi, saya tidk tertarik dengan uang." Jwabnya dingin.

Aishh aku harus bagaiamana? Ia tidak tertarik dengan uang, lalu ia tertarik dengan apa? Penawaran apa yg harus ku tawarkan padanya?. Ayolah Lee Sungmin berfikir, kira –kira hal apa yg tak mungkin di tolaknya?

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai, sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu." Perkataan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim membuyarkan lamunanku,

"T-tunggu sonsaeng, jika kau tidak tertarik dengan uangku. Mungkin kau tetarik dengan yg lain." Kyuhyun sonsaneg kembali menatapku, entahlah ide gila ini muncul begitu saja di benakku. Dan aku yakin ia pasti takkan meolaknya kali ini.

"Ternyata kau giat juga ya, apa lgi yg mau kau tawarkan? Rumah mewah? Mobil sport? Tiket liburan keliling eropa? Maaf saja aku tetap tidak tertarik." Semua hal yg di sebutkan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim memang sempat terlintas di otakku, tapi seperti dugaanku juga ia pasti menolak.

"Bukan, bukan itu sonsaengnim." Ucapku lalu beranjak dari kursi yg ku duduki lalu berjalan ke samping sonsaengnim .

"Apa yg mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sonsaengnim padaku, aku hanya tersenyum lalu merendahkan wajahku untuk berbisik.

"Kau menolak tawaran uangku dan segala benda yg tadi kau sebutkan, lalu bagaimana jika aku menawarkan tubuhku padamu, sonsaengnim~~mmhh.." Bisikku dengan nada seduktif dan di selingi suara desahan.

Kyuhyun sonsaengnim tampak diam, entah apa yg di fikirkannya. Posisiku masih berada di sampingnya, mungkin aku memang sudah sangat putus asa hingga berani melakukan hal gila macam ini. Tapia pa perduliku? Aku hanya ingin lulus dengan nilai sempurna tanpa repot – repot berfikir, lagi pula Kyuhyun sonsaengnim cukup tampan.

"Bagaimana sonsaengnim, kau tertarik?" Tanyaku lagi, masih dengan berbisik untuk menggodanya. dapat ku rasakan nafasnya tercekat berusaha menahan hasratnya.

"T-tidak, a-aku t-tidak tertarik."Jawab Kyu sonsaengnim tertbata, rupanya orang ini masih keras kepala. Hmm..kurasa aku harus menggodanya sedikit lagi.

Aku pun kembali duduk di kursi dan menatap guru di hadapanku intens, wajahnya agak memerah, berarti rangsangan yg kuberikan tadi cukup berhasil. Tapi masih belum cukup untuk menumbangkannya.

"A-apa lagi yg mau kau lakukan." Kyuhyun sonsaeng tampak agak panic saat aku mulai membuka satu per satu kancing seragamku, dan memasang mimik seksi andalanku.

"Mmhh..sonsaengnim yakin mau menolakku? Hmm.." Tanyaku lagi setelah seluruh kancing seragamku terbuka.

"A-aku akan melaporkanmu Lee Sungmin, c-cepat kancingkan la-lagi bajumu!" Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ancaman Kyuhyun sonsaengnim, wajahnya semakin memerah dan berkeringat.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" Ucapku dan langsung menarik tengkuk sonsaengnim dan melumat bibirnya kasar.

Orang ini betul – betul kuat iman, terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini untuk merobohkan bentengnya. Dan tampaknya berhasil, Kyuhyun sonsaeng mulai membalas lumatanku.

"Mmhh…" Desahku tertahan saat intensitas ciuman kami meningkat, lihat sampai – sampai posisiku sekarang duduk di atas meja kerja Kyu sonsaengnim .*bisa ngebayangin gk kyumin kissing dengan hotnya XD*

"Ahh..sonsaeng..mmhh.." Aku terus mendesah seiring dengan tangan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim yg ikut bergerak mengelus dadaku yg terbuka.

"Mmhh..ahh..."Kyuhyun sonsaeng mulai turun ke leherku, ia mengecup kemudian menghisap leherku meninggalkan sebuah kissmark .

"Kuterima tawaranmu, pulang sekolah di apartemenku. Sekarang kau keluar sebelum aku kehilangan kendali dan menyerangmu di sini.". Ucap Kyuhyun sonsaeng yg sdang merapihkan kemejanya dan segera menyuruhku keluar.

"Gomawo sonsanengnim." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan segera mengancingkan kemejaku sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

Aku keluar dengan wajah yg berseri – seri, akhirnya guru matematika itu bersedia menerima tawaranku. Tak apalah aku harus merelakan tubuhku, dari pada aku harus masuk ke pesantren (?).

"Hyung lama sekali, apa yg terjadi?" Wookie langsung bertanya padaku begitu aku keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim.

"Tidak terjadi apa – apa." Jawabku sambil melangkah menuju kelas.

"Lalu apa kau berhasil meminta bantuannya?" Tanya Wookie lagi.

"Tentu, nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan les private dengannya." Jawabku santai.

"Woaahh yg benar hyung? Apa boleh aku ikut les bersamamu?" Aku langsung menghentkan langkahku dan menatap Wookie yg juga ikut berhenti dan menatapku.

"Tidak boleh!" Ucapku dan kembali berjalan.

"Loh kenapa hyung?" Tanya Wookie mengejarku.

"Aisshh pokoknya tidak boleh!" jawabku dan segera memasuki kelas.

DI kelas pun wookie masih terus membujukku agar aku mengizinkannya ikut, di tambah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yg sekarang ikut – ikutan. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Kalau terus – terusan menolak mereka ikut nanti mereka akan curiga, aisshh benar – benar merepotkan!.

Sungmin poV end

Kyuhyun poV

DEG DEG DEG

Jantungku masih saja berdetak tak normal, padahal sudah lebih dari 10 menit lalu Sungmin meninggalkan ruanganku. Kejadian tadi sungguh tidak terduga, Lee Sungmin murid kelas 3 itu telah membuatku hilang kendali seperti ini, padahal dia kan namja! Murid yeoja yg biasa menggodaku saja tak pernah sampai membuatku hilang kendali begini.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu ruanganku kembali di ketuk oleh seseorang, cepat – cepat aku memasang kaca mataku dan kembali ke pekeraan yg tadi sempat tertunda gara – gara kedatangan seorang murid.

"Masuk." Ucapku lalu terbukalah pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Emm permisi sonsaengnim, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Ternyata yg mengetuk pintu adalah Seohyun, murid kelas 2 di SMA ini.

"Silahkan duduk Seohyun-ssi, ada masalah lagi dengan PR-mu?" Tanyaku padanya yg kini sudah duduk di hadapanku, Seohyun adalah satu dari sekian banyak siswi yg selalu menggodaku.

"A-anio sonsaeng, aku kemari hanya untuk berterima kasih padamu karna telah membantuku menyelesaikan PR matematikaku." Jawabnya sambil memasang wajah malu – malu yg sok imut.

"Ya sama – sama Seohyun-ssi, itu sudah tugasku sebagai seorang guru untuk membimbing muridnya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Lalu maukah sonsaeng pergi denganku? Aku ingin mentraktir sonsaeng sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku." Aku menatap murid di hadapanku ini, ia tak bosan – bosan ya menggodaku. Ini sudah kali ke-3 dia mengajakku.

"Maaf Seohyun-ssi, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji malam ini." Tolakku halus.

"Tapi sonsaeng—"

"Maaf Seohyun-ssi, tapi aku sedang banyak kerjaan saat kau keluar." Aku tak member kesempatan sedikitpun untuk Seohyun berbicara lagi, aku terpaksa mengusirnya dengan halus agar dia segera keluar dari ruanganku.

"Uhk menyebalkan!"Desis Seohyun dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruanganku.

Ahh~ aku ingin cepat – cepat bertemu Sungmin lgi, entah kenapa bayangan kejadian tadi masih saja terbayang di benakku. Aku masih bisa merasakan saat bibir plump itu melumat bibirku, rasanya lembut dan manis. Aku juga masih bisa merasakan betapa mulusnya dada itu meski rata, aku benar – benar tak sabar. Aisshh otakku benar – benar sudah tidak waras, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membayangkan hal mesum macam itu?.

#loh bukannya oppa emang mesum ya? #plakk! Di gampar kyu XD

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 15.30 sore, dan itu artinya semua murid kelas 3 akan keluar. Aku sudah menunggu Sungmin selama 2 setengah jam lamanya, entah apa yg merasukiku hingga aku begini. Biasanya aku paling malas kalau di suruh menunggu orang. Tapi kali ini aku sangat semangat.  
murid – murid kelas 3 sudah ada sebagian yg keluar, banyak dari ereka yg menyapaku terutama murid yeoja. Seharusnya aku menunggu sungmin di dalam mobil, bukan di halaman seperti ini.

"Annyeong sonsaengnim, sedang menunggu siapa?" Sapa salah satu murid yeoja.

"Oh annyeong Sooyoung-ssi, emm a-aku sedang menunggu, menunggu muridku." Jawabku asal, aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Siapa? Apa murid itu aku?" tanyanya lagi centil, oh tuhan kenapa yeoja – yeoja ini hoby sekali menggodaku? Aku tahu aku tampan,kaya dan pintar, tapi gak segininya juga kaleee. -_- *kyu alay*

"Mianhae Sooyoung-ssi, tapi murid yg ku tunggu sudah datang. Dan itu bukan kau." Aku melihat Sungmin telah keluar dan sedang berjalan bersama teman – temannya. Segera saja aku pergi menghampirinya dan meninggalkan yeoja centil itu.

"Kyu sonsaengnim?" Sungmin tampak terkejut melihatku.

"Annyeong sonsaengnim." Sementara 3 temannya menyapaku.

"Ne, annyeong. Kajja Sungmin-ssi, kita akan mulai les private kita segera!." Aku membalas menyapa muridku dulu, sebelum aku menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera pergi dari halaman sekolah ini.

"Eh? Wookie,Hyukkie, Hae! Aku duluan ya!" Sungmin masih sempat pamitan saat aku menarik tangannya.

"Ayo cepat sedikit!" Ucapku dan mempercepat langkahku.

"Adduhhh sonsaengnim, pelan dikit dong! Gak sabaran banget sih!" Protes Sungmin, namun aku tak mengubrisnya. Aku tetap menariknya hingga sampai di parkiran. Banyak siswa dan siswi yg memperhatikan kami, namun aku berusaha tak memperdulikannya.

"Cepat masuk." titahku sarkastik, Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan sekolah. Jantungku kembali berdetak tak normal, aku sedikit melirik kea rah Sungmin yg tampak sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Di antara kami tak ada yg membuka pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya tak terasa kami tiba di apartemenku.

"Ayo turun." Aku turun duluan dari mobil , lalu di susul Sungmin di belakang.

"Waah sonsaengnim ternyata tinggal di apartemen mewah." Ucap Sungmin yg berjalan di sampingku.

"Jangan pangil aku sonsaengnim di saat kita berdua, pangil saja dengan namaku." Aku merasa canggung saat sungmin memangilku dengan sebutan formal seperti itu, makanya aku menyuruhnya untuk memangilku dengan nama saja.

"Baiklah, eumm Kyuhyun." Sekarang ia yg terlihat canggung memangilku dengan nama, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di dalam apartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun, suasana menjadi sangat canggung sejak mereka berada di mobil tadi. Tak satupun dari mereka yg memulai pembicaraan, lupakah mereka dengan tujuan mereka saat ini?

"Eumm Sungmin-ssi, kau mau minum apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun yg akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa saja boleh son—eh maksudku Kyu." Jawab Sungmin gugup. Bukankah siang tadi Sungmin bertingkah agresif? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia jadi terlihat malu – malu lagi?.

"B-baiklah, tunggu di sini aku akan membuatkanmu minuman" Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum, sementara sungmin menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Di dapur Kyuhyun bukan sedang membuatkan minum, melainkan ia sedang bersender pada kulkas dan memegangi dadanya yg berdebar kencang. Ia tengah berusaha menenangkan diri rupanya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Karna kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun akan 'melakukannya' dengan seorang namja. Memang sih dengan yeoja juga belum, maka dari itu kyuhyun bingung harus melakukan apa. Sempat terbayang beberapa adegan yadong yg pernah di tontonnya melalui ponsel murid-muridnya yg terkena razia, tapi ia segera menepis pikiran itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini minumannya." Tak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya, ia segera membuatkan sungmin sirup dan saat ini ia telah kembali ke ruang tamu

BRAK! BYUR (?)

Namun sayangnya sesuatu menghambat langkah Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun oleng dan akhirnya minumannya tumpah mengenai seragam Sungmin. Smentara Kyuhyun sendiri menubruk meja di hadapannya.

"Awww.." Ringis Kyuhyun merasakan sakit akibat tubuhnya yg menghantam meja.

"Aisshh.." sementara Sungmin yg bajunya basah terkena tumpahan minuman hanya mendesis. Seragamnya jadi kotor oleh noda sirup.

"Ah mianhae Sungmin-ssi, sini biar ku bersihkan bajumu." Kyuhyun membantu sungmin mengelap noda yg ada di seragamnya, namun noda itu sulit untuk di bersihkan. Kalau kata orang sunda bilang _Pageuh _XD.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yg sedang membersihkan seragamnya dengan lap tangan. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras saat Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyentuh nipplenya, walau tanpa sengaja. Tubuhnya terasa panas, padahal hanya sentuhan kecil yg tak di sengaja.

"Kyuhyun." Pangil Sungmin pelan, merasa di pangil Kyuhyun pun mendongak menatap Sungmin.

Pandangan mata Sungmin begitu sayu, di tambah dengan semburat merah muda yg menghiasi kedua pipi chubby Sungmin. Semakin menambah kesan manis pada diri namja aegyo itu, oh dan jangan lupakan keadaan tubuh atas Sungmin yg terexpose karna seragamnya yg tipis terkena air sehingga membuatnya terlihat transparan.

GLUK

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah saat mata foxy Sungmin semakin menghipnotisnya, mata bulat yg berbinar bagai mata kelinci. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada bibir Sungmin yg berwarna pink alami, ia teringat bagaiamana rasa bibir itu dan ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun bergumam menyebut nama Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai membawa bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir Sungmin. Sungmin pun perlahan memejamkan matanya.

CHU

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun berhasil mendarat sempurna di atas bibir plump sungmin yg sejak tadi telah menggodanya, dengan agak ragu Kyuhyun mengerakan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmhh.." Sedikit lumatan telah berhasil membuat Sungmin melenguh, dan bagaikan sebuah pangilan untuk Kyuhyun agar mempercepat tempo permainan bibir mereka.

"Ahh..mmhh.." Sungmin semakin mendesah saat Kyuhyun bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya. Saling membelit lidah untuk saling mendominasi.

"Mmmhh..Sungmin.."Kyuhyun ikut mendesah,ia semakin merasa candu akan bibir Sungmin yg begitu manis.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik pingang Sungmin agar semakin merapat padanya, sementara tangan sungmin mengalung indah di leher kyuhyun. Sesekali sungmin menekan tengkuk kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Kyuhh.." sungmin mendorong pelan dada kyuhyun saat merasa pasokan udaranya menipis. Kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibirnya dan mengatur nafasnya yg memburu, begitu pun dengan sungmin.

"Min.." kyuhyun mengangkat dagu sungmin sehingga mata mereka bertemu, kyuhyun memandang sungmin lembut.

tak berapa lama bibir mereka kembali bertemu, kali ini ciuman mereka sangatlah cepat dan liar. Tangan keduanya pun mulai ikut bergerak menjelajahi tubuh pasangannya masing – masing, perlahan kyuhyun mendorong tubuh sungmin menuju kamarnya yg terletak tak jauh dari ruang tamu tempat mereka bercumbu.

BRAK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran, ia segera mendorong sungmin ke kasur king sizenya dan menyusul menindih sungmin.

"Aku akan menilai keahilanmu dalam bercinta, jika kau bisa memuaskanku kau akan dapat 90 di rapot sebagai nilai matematikamu." Ucap kyuhyun menyeringai. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menangapi perkataan kyuhyun.

"Akan ku pastikan nilaiku 100 di rapot,sonsaengnim." balas sungmin ikut menyeringai.

kyuhyun langsung menyerang bibir sungmin lagi, tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sungmin dan setlah itu mulai mengusap – usap dada mulus sungmin. Membuat sungmin menggelinjang merasakan nikmat sekaligus geli.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

"ahhmm..mmhh.." aku semakin terangsang mendengar suara desahan tertahan sungmin. Oh tuhan, tubuhnya benar – benar indah. Kulitnya yg putih mulus tanpa cacat dan begitu lembut begitu aku menyentuhnya.

Aku muali turun menuju lehernya, memberikan kecupan ringan untuk menggodanya sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkan kissmark di sana.

"oohh kyuhh.."desahnya saat aku menyesap kulit lehernya.

"teruslah mendesah, aku ingin mendengarmu." Bisikku di telinganya, lalu menjilatnya membuat sungmin mendesah geli.

"ahh kyuhh.." sungmin mencengkram kemeja belakangku saat aku mulai lagi menciumi lehernya. Suara desahan dan erangannya membuatku semakin panas!.

Saat ini,tubuh atas sungmin yg sudah di penuhi oleh kissmark dan tengah mengeliat seksi, semakin membuat bagian bawahku sempit. Dia benar – benar makhluk terindah yg pernah ku lihat.

"Kyuuhh…nggh.." sungmin kmbli mengerang dan mendesah. Aku tengah berusaha membuka celana seragamnya, ku lihat celananya sudah basah. Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan pre-cumnya.

"kau sudah sangat tegang rupanya." Aku menyeringai saat telah berhasil membuka celananya, kini tbuhnya polos tanpa tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Miliknya sudah sangat tegang.

"kyuhh..ahh..palli, aku butuh bantuanmu.." sepertinya sungmin sudah sangat horny. Ia menuntun tanganku untuk mengengam miliknya.

"aahhh.." sungmin mendesah keras saat aku meremas miliknya dengan kuat.

Segera saja aku melahap miliknya ke dalam mulutku, dan desahan sungmin pun terdengar makin keras. Aku terus mengulum miliknya, memancing spermanya untuk keluar. Sungmin makin mendesah tak terkendali saat aku menghisap kuat miliknya.

"Ohhhh..ahhh kyuhhhh.." ia melenguh panjang saat klimkasnya datang, cairannya memenuhi mulutku dan sebagian menetes karna tak mampu tertampung.

Tanpa ku duga sungmin langsung menarik tengkuku dan melumat bibirku yg masih belepotan oleh cairannya, sepertinya ia meminta cairannya. Aku balas melumat bibirnya, ternyata video yadong milik salah satu murid yg terkena razia cukup membantuku juga.

"sekarang giliranku sonsaengnim, akan ku buktikan kalau aku bisa mendapat nilai 100 di rapotku." Ucap sungmin setelah melepas ciuman kami.

"Silahkan." Aku hanya tersenyum lalu membiarkan sungmin mulai melucuti pakaianku satu – persatu hingga tubuhku sama – sama polos dengannya.

Setelah seluruh pakaianku terlepas semua dari tubuhku, sungmin terdiam kaku. Kenapa dengannya? Terkejutkah ia melihat tubuh atletisku? *fitnah bgt si kyu punya badan atletis #Plakk! Di tending ke gunung tangkuban parahu*

"Kenapa? Ada yg salah?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pipinya yg bersemu merah.

"a-ani." Jawabnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mataku terpejam menikmati service sungmin di juniorku, ia tengah mengurutnya perlahan. Terkadang suara desahan lolos dari bibirku, dan itu membuat sungmin mengganti aktifitas tangannya dari mengurut jadi mengocok cepat juniorku.

"Ahhh..shh minihh.." desahku nikmat, sungmin mengantikan permainan tangannya dengan mulutnya.

Slurp.. slurp.. slurp..

Sungmin masih mengulum dan memainkan juniorku dalam mulutnya, mungkin ia tegah memancingku untuk segera klimaks.

SRET

Aku segera menarik diri, sungmin yg terkejut memandangku bingung seakan bertanya ada apa. Amun aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke posisi semula, menindih tubuh montok sungmin.

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku terkjut saat tiba – tiba kyuhyun menarik dirnya hingga juniornya yg tengah ku kulum terlepas, aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun ia malah tersenyum dan mendorong tubuhku hinga aku kembali berbaring lalu ia mendindihku lagi.

"kita langsung ke permainan inti saja bagaimana?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya menganguk mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu kembali mencium bibirku, aku hanya membiarkannya tanpa tahu apa yg akan di lakukannya setelah ini.

"Ahhhmm…" jeritanku teredam oleh ciuman kyuhyun, ia tengah membobol hole-ku dengan 2 jarinya sekaligus.

"tahanlah sebentar." Ucapnya sambil terus mendorong jarinya ke dalam, aku hanya mampu meringis menahan sakit dan mencengkram kuat bahu kyuhyun.

"ahhh sakittt! Kyuhh.." jeritku pilu, ia terus menggerakan jarinya bagai gunting yg merobek hole-ku.

Kyuhyun menciumi nippleku untuk menaglihkan rasa sakit yg ku rasa, dan perlahan aku mulai terbiasa dengan jarinya yg berada di holeku.

"mmhh..ahh.." desahan nikmat mulai kembali ku keluarkan.

"sudah enakan?" Tanya kyuhyun, dan aku mengangguk.

Kemudian kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya, terasa kosong sesaat. Kyuhyun menarikku ke pangkuannya dan kamebali melumat bibir dan meninggalkan bekas di leher.

"Akkhh.."jeritku seketika saat meraskan panas dan perih di holeku, ternyata kyuhyun tengah berusah memasukan juniornya.

"Sshh..tahan.." cengkramanku semakin kencang di pundaknya, begitu merasakan holeku terasa di buka paksa oleh juniornya yg terlampau besar untuk holeku yg sempit. *apaan ni bhsa?*

"ahhh.." aku mendesah lega saat junior kyuhyun telah masuk sepenuhnya, berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat untuk membiasakan diri.

Setelah di rasa nyaman aku mulai menaikan pingulku, kyuhyun tampaknya mengerti. Ia membantuku mengangkat pingulku lalu menurunkanya seketika.

"aahh..nghh.." desahku saat juniornya tepat mengenai prostatku.

"sshhh..kau sempitt ahh.." kyuhyun ikut mendesah saat aku mengerakan otot – otot holeku untuk menjepit miliknya.

Kami terus bergerak seirima dengan desahan yg mengalun sebagai music pengiring percintaan kami. Peluh sudah bercucuran membasahi tubuh kami di sebabkan oleh udara yg begitu panas seiring dengan semakin ganasnya permainan kami.

"ohh..ahh,,ohh kyuhh ngghh.." desahku tak tertahankan saat kyuhyun mengenjot tubuhku dengan sangat cepat dan kasar.

"ahhh…minnihh.." kyuhyun tampak menikmati aktifitas ini, ia sampai memjamkan mata dan ikut mendesah.

"akkuhh ahhh..mau keluarr kyuhh..' ku rasakan juniorku berkedut di antara perutku dan kyuhyun.

"shh..keluarkan saja.." suruh kyuhyun yg masih asyik menyodokan juniornya.

"Ahhhh kyuhhhh nngghh.." aku melenguh saat cairanku keluar, ini sudah klimaks-ku yg ke dua kalinya. Sedangkan kyuhyun belum sama sekali.

"kita ganti posisi." Kyuhyun mengehntikan sejenak gerakannya dan membalik posisi dengan aku yg menungging.

Aku hanya pasrah saja menerima setiap perlakuan kyuhyun, aku begitu menyukai sentuhannya. Sentuhannyaterasa begitu lembut namun tetap mampu membuatku melayang. Ku fikir tak ada buruknya juga melakukan ini dengannya.

"ohh ahh.." suaraku sudah benar – benar serak karna dari tadi aku terus mendesah.

"nnghh..ahh..sshh.." kyuhyun masih terus mengenjot tubuhku, padahal sudah dari 1,5 jam lalu ia mengenjotku seperti ini. Dan ia belum juga klimkas.

"kyuhh ahh..akuh mmhh lelahh.." ucapku di sela desahanku.

'"S-sebentar lagihh ahh.." kurasakan juniornya berkedut di dalam holeku, ia akan segera klimaks.

"kyuhhh ppaliihh mmhh.." aku ikut mengerakan pantatku berlawanan arah hinga terdengar bunyi geplakan antara pahaku dan paha kyuhyun.

"Aahhhh minniehhh.." dan akhirnya kyuhyun klimask juga, ia menumpahkan benihnya ke dalam tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan perutku hangat oleh spermanya.

Nafas kami terengah – engah, kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di samping tubuhku. Aku berguling ke arahnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"sonsaengnim, antarkan aku pulang. Aku lelah.." rengeku manja pada kyuhyun.

"kau mau pulang? Tidur saja dulu di sini." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku yg sudah basah oleh keringat.

"ani, eomma pasti mencariku. Ini sudah hampir malam." Aku kembali merajuk.

"baiklah, tapi bersihkan dulu dirimu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Dan akhirnya kyuhyun bersedia mengantarku pulang.

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, saat berjalan aku harus terpincang sambil memegangi bokongku yg sakit. Aisshh rasanya tubuhku remuk, entah besok aku sanggup sekolah atau tidak.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Keesokan harinya sungmin datang kesekolah dengan jalan yg masih agak terpincang, ryeowook yg melihat itu menghampiri sungmin dan membantunya berjalan.

"aigoo..hyung kenapa jalanmu bisa pincang begini?" Tanya wookie khawatir.

"gwencanha, hanya terpeleset." Jawab sungmin bohong

Mereka menuju kelas bersama, sungmin terkadang meringis masih merasakan perih akibat genjotan kyuhyun kemarin yg terlalu kuat.

"sungmin hyung kenapa?" Tanya eunhyuk.

"tidak apa, hanya terpeleset." jawab sungmin sambil duduk di bangkunya bersama wookie.

"lalu lehermu kenapa di tutupi banyak plester begitu?" Tanya donghae yg duduk di samping eunhyuk sambil menunjuk plester – plester yg menempel di leher sungmin.

Sungmin meraba lehernya dan wajahnya mendadak merah, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau itu adalah kissmark hasil perbuatan kyuhyun kan?

"i-ini, ini karna alergi. Yah aku kemarin tak sengaja memakan makanan seafood" jawab sungmin dengan gugup.

Untunglah sebelum eunhyuk,donghae atau ryeowook menanyakan hal yg lebih jauh sonsaengnim sudah masuk, hingga mereka menghentikan obrolan mereka dan focus mendengarkan sonsaengnim yg menerangkan di depan.

"baiklah cukup untuk hari ini, permisi." Pelajaran pertama selesai, sekarang pelajaran kedua yaitu matematika. Sungmin malu jika harus berhadapan dengan kyuhyun setelah apa yg telah mereka lakukan kemarin.

"eh sungmin hyung, kemarinkan les di apartemen kyu sonsaengnim. Apa saja yg dia terangkan?" Tanya wookie.

"eh? Yah eumm d-dia mengajarkanku eumm materi yg tidak ku kuasai." Jawab sungmin asal.

"semua materi matematika kan tidak ada yg kau kuasai, kecuali perkalian 1 sampai 10." Ucap ryeowook, sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karna perkataan wookie begitu menyindir dirinya *nyindir author juga itu!*

"atau jangan – jangan kalian melakukan hal lain?" ucap eunhyuk dari bangku belakang yg langsung mendapat jitakan dari sungmin.

"Enak saja kau berfikiran yg tidak – tidak!" marah sungmin,eunhyuk hanya mengusap – usap kepalanya yg di jitak sungmin. Sementara ryoewook dan donghae hanya terkekeh melihat penderitaan eunhyuk.

"pagi anak – anak." Sapa kyuhyun yg baru saja memasuki kelas sungmin. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sungmin yg duduk di bangku ke-3, sementara sungmin yg mengetahui kyuhyun tengah memandanginya langsung membuang muka ke tong sampah #Plakk! Ralat!. Maksudnya membuang muka ke samping.

"pagi sonsaengnim." Balas para murid,kecuali sungmin.

"sekarang buka bab 5 tentang blab la bla.." kyuhyun mulai berceloteh depan kelas menerangkan materi dan rumus – rumus matematik yg membuat kepala sungmin dan author pusing.

Murid – murid tampak serius menyimak setiap perkataan kyuhyun, ada beberapa yg malah malas – malasan mendengarkan, salah satunya author dan sungmin yg malah _nundutan_alias mengantuk di dalam kelas.

BRAK

"LEE SUNGMIN!" sungmin terkejut saat tiba2 kyuhyun mengebrak mejanya dan membentaknya.

"n-ne, a-ada apa sonsaengnim?"Tanya sungmin gugup, pasalnya wajah kyuhyun berada tepat di hadapannya dan hanya berjarak 10cm.

"ku tunggu di ruanganku, jam istirahat." Ucap kyuhyun dingin dan kembali ke depan kelas untuk menerangkan kembali.

sungmin masih shock, ia masih mencerna perkataan kyuhyun. Mungkin arwahnya belum kembali seutuhnya ke dalam raganya.

"sshhtt..sungmin hyung, makanya perhatikan sonsaengnim mengajar di depan." Ryeowook menyengl tangan sungmin dengan sikunya dan menasehati hyungnya ini.

"i-iya, mian wookie." Ucap sungmin dan mencoba untuk focus memperhatikan kyuhyun di depan.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, sungmin segera menuju ke ruangan kyuhyun, entah apa yg akan di lakukan kyuhyun padanya .

CEKLEK

"permisi, ada apa sonsaengnim memangilku?" Tanya sungmin begitu memasuki ruangan yg tengah berdiri menghadap jendela segera berbalik begitu mendengar suara sungmin.

"kemarilah.." kyuhyun member isyarat pada sungmin untuk mendekat.

Sungmin perlahan mendekati kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut sungmin. Dan Sungmin meraih tangan kyuhyun dengan senang hati, hingga kyuhyun dapat menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"sonsaengnim?" pangil sungmin, bingung dengan perlakuan kyuhyun.

"aku merindukanmu." Ucap kyuhyun lembut lalu menangkup wajah sungmin.

Sesaat mereka hanya saling pandang, entah apa yg di rasakan kyuhyun. Tapi ia begitu merindukan sungmin, makanya tadi ia menyuruh sungmin untuk datang ke ruangannya. Perlahan namun pasti kyuhyun mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sungmin dan melumatnya perlahan.

"mmhh..sonsaengnim, ini di sekolah." Sungmin mendorong bahu kyuhyun saat sadar dngan resiko yg mereka hadapi jika sampai ketahuan penghuni sekolah.

"kau tadi mengantuk di kelasku kan? Maka dari itu kau harus di hukum sungminn-ah." Ucap kyuhyun menyeringai.

"t-tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi – tapian, atau kau mau ku beri tugas mengerjakan soal matematika 1 bab?" ancam kyuhyun.

"a-ani." sungmin mengeleng lemah.

"makanya kau jangan membantah, arraseo?" kyuhyun mengelus kepala sungmin sambil tersenyum, dan sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Sungmin mulai merutuki dirinya yg begitu bodohnya menawarkan penwaran nisata itu pada kyuhyun,kini ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tapi berbeda bagi kyuhyun, ia bersyukur karna telah menerima tawaran nista itu, karna itu ia jadi bisa dekat dengan sungmin bahkan mencium dan menyentuhnya. Tanpa sungmin tahu kyuhyun telah menaruh perasaan padanya.

Author poV end

TBC~

Mianhae berantakan di akhir, janji deh di next chap penulisannya bakal jauh lebih baik dan rapih dari ini..


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin/ Saranghae Sonsaengnim / Yaoi / NC-21+ /2shoot

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Lee Donghae  
Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk/hyukkie  
Kim Ryeowook/wookie  
kim yesung  
Ratting : M  
Genre : Yaoi

Sungmin poV

Arrggghh sialan! Sudah 1 bulan ini aku terus les private di rumah kyuhyun sonsaengnim. Tntu kalian tahu yg sebenarnya aku tak les private dengannya, bukan hanya di apartemennya saja. Terkadang ia menyuruhku datang ke ruangannya dan melakukannya di sana. Guru itu ternyata sangat pervert.

"Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun sonsaengnim memangilmu ke ruangannya." Seru wookie yg datang menghampiriku.

"Aahh biarkan saja. Aku malas bertemu denganya, paling – paling ia hanya akan menghukumku." Jawabku malas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa di antara kalian? Kenapa belakangan ini ia sering sekali memangilmu ke ruangannya?" Tanya Wookie padaku, apa harus kuceritakan saja ya pada Wookie? Ah tapi itu tidak mungkin,Wookie akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahui hal itu.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya membahas untuk materi ujian nanti." Jawabku kembali berbohong.

"Tapi aku melihat sepertinya kalian memiliki hbungan special, Kyuhyun sonsaengnim selalu memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan mata yg lembut dan penuh cinta." Wookie mulai berbicara aneh lagi, ayolah mana mungkin guru pervert itu memandangku penuh cinta? Penuh nafsu sih iya.

"Tidak mungkin Wookie-ah, kau ini kebanyakan nonton drama." Aku menyangkal perkataan Wookie.

"Tapi Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung sependapat denganku." Ucap Wookie lagi, sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah curiga denganku dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya terserah kalian lah, aku tak mau memperdulikannya. 2 minggu lagi kita akan menghadapi UN, sebaiknya belajarlah yg rajin." Ucapku dan segera pergi meninggalkan Wookie menuju ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya aku malas untuk menemuinya, tpi jika aku tidak menemuinya ia akan mengancamku dan hal itulah yg paling aku tidak suka darinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku malas begitu memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Duduklah, ada yg perlu ku sampaikan." Suruhnya, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Cepat beritahu aku." Aku mulai tidak sabar mendengar apa yg akan di katakannya.

"Sungmin-ah, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam menghadapi UN. Kepala sekolah tak memberikan soal atau pun kunci jawaban pada kami para guru." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

"L-lalu bagaimana? Sonsaengnim sudah janji akan membantuku?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Kalau soal nilai di rapot itu bisa ku atur, tapi untuk masalah UN. Maaf saja, kau harus berusaha sendiri." Aku terdiam mendengar penuturannya, mana mungkin aku bisa menghadapi UN sementara waktuku saja selalu u habiskan untuk melayaninya.

BRAK!

"K-kau pasti bercanda! Tidak ada waktu lagi, cepat berikan apa yg sudah kau janjikan. Aku harus segera menghapal jawaban untuk UN nanti."

"Aku tidak bercanda, ujian kali ini sangatlah ketat. Sampai guru pun tak di izinkan memegang soalnya."

"Ini semua gara – gara kau! Aku tidak memiliki waktu belajar yg cukup karna aku setiap saat harus terus melayanimu. Sekrang lihat? Waktuku tinggal 2 minggu untuk menghapal semua materi yg selama ini tak ku perhatikan!" aku membentaknya, perasaan takut mencengkramku. Bagaimana nanti jika aku tidak lulus? Eomma akan benar – benar menghabisiku.

GREP

"Tenanglah Sungmin-ah, kau yakin kau pasti bisa. Aku akan tetap menepati janjiku untuk membantumu." Kyuhyun memelukku, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku ingin berontak namun tak bisa, aku membutuhkan ini.

"Apa yg akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan belajar, kali ini kita akan benar – benar belajar." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku.

Aku membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, entah mengapa aku begitu percaya pada kata – katanya. Ia selalu bisa membuatku tenang.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Waktu yg Kyuhyun milikki untuk mengajari Sungmin hanya tinggal 2 minggu, Sungmin bilang kalau masalah pelajaran bahasa Kyuhyun tak perlu mengajarkannya karna Sungmin sudah sangat ahli. Baik bahasa inggris maupun korea. Yg Sungmin butuhkan hanyalah kyuhyun mengajarinya matematika dan fisika serta kimia. 3 pelajaran itulah yg sangat sulit bagi Sungmin.

"Baik kita mulai, dengarkan baik – baik ne." ucap Kyuhyun, saat ini mereka tengah berada di apartemen Kyuhyun. Bukan untuk bercinta melainkan untuk belajar, benar – benar belajar.

Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan sabar pada Sungmin, sesekali Sungmin akan merengut tak suka jika di suruh mengerjakan soal – soal matematik atau fisika yg begitu di bencinya. Namun Kyuhyun akan tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya untuk memberi semangat pada Sungmin.

"Lumayan, dari 20 soal ini kau berhasil menjawab setengahnya. Kau masih lupa dengan rumus aljabar ya? Padahal kan itu pelajaran anak SMP." Kyuhyun tengah memeriksa hasil kerja Sungmin.

"Aku paling benci aljabar." Sungmin cemberut.

"Ya sudah, sekarang coba kerjakan yg ini." Kyuhyun memberikan Sungmin soal lain.

"Mwo? Masih ada lagi? Aku tidak mau, otaku panas dan mataku sakit!" Sungmin mulai susah di atur lagi.

"Kalau ka uterus – terusan mengeluh tiap kali di beri soal maka kau takkan pernah bisa, coba saja dulu. Jngan takut salah." Ucap Kyuhyun menasehati sungmin.

"Ishh menyebalkan." Desis sungmin sambil mengambil soal yg ada di tangan kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin bisa. Hanya satu masalahnya, Sungmin tidak ingin repot dan malas. Itu sebabnya Sungmin lebih memilih menyerahkan tubuhnya dari pada berpusing – pusing berfikir.

"Ini sudah." 1 jam Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin mengerjakan soal matematika akhirnya selesai juga.

"Apa ini?" Seru Kyuhyun setelah melihat jawaban Sungmin yg asal dan tak ada 1 pun yg benar.

"Jawaban." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Lee Sungmin, kau sedang menguji kesabaranku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg mulai geram.

"Ani, sudah ya sonsaengnim. Aku mau pulang, capek." Sungmin hendak melengang pergi.

SRET

Tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapn tajam dan senyum evil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mau kemana? Kita belum selesai." ucap Kyuhyun dan menarik Sungmin hingga jatuh terduduk

"Aawww..sakit kyu!" ringis Sungmin memegangi bokongnya.

"Sekarang cepat benarkan, semua jawabannya salah." Kyuhyun menyodorkankertas yg tadi sudah Sungmin isi dengan asal – asalan.

"Sireoh!" tolak Sungmin.

Kkau mulai nakal ternyata, cepat kerjakan atau kau ku hukum di kamar mandi!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus ancamannya.

Sungmin terdiam, Kyuhyun tersenyum evil melihat exspressi Sungmin. Ia selalu berhasil mengancam Sungmin.  
Tapi bukanya mengerjakan Sungmin justru malah duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan melumat bibirnya.

"Mmhh..Sungmin." Kyuhyun kaget dan berusaha melepaskan pagutan bibir Sungmin.

"Aku lebih memilih sonsaengnim menghukumku di kamar mandi..ngghh.." Bisik Sungmin sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun dengan suara desahannya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun yg terpaku dengan perkataan Sungmin, ia menelan ludahnya susah payah saat Sungmin terus – terusan menggodanya dengan menciumi lehernya dan mengesek – gesekan bokongnya dengan paha Kyuhyun.

"Shit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat saat pertahanannya jebol dan langsung menyerang Sungmin.

"Mmhhh..ahh.."Sungmin mendesah di antara ciuman ganas Kyuhyun yg tengah menindih tubuhnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku Lee Sungmin, kau telah membangunkan srigala yg lapar." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Kemdian mengendong Sungmin menuju kamar mandi yg ada di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terus mencium Sungmin sambil mengendongnya ala bride style, Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun sambil membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Mmhh..ngghh.." Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka untuk membuka kaos pink Sungmin, dan kembali melumat bibirnya lagi saat kaos itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Aahh..mmhh.." tangan Kyuhyun bergerak nakal membelai seluruh tubh bagian atas sungmin, mereka sudah ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin tak mau kalah dan ikut membuka kemeja kyuhyun dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah hingga keduanya saat ini topless.

"Ohh..hhnn.." Sungmin mendesah lagi saat Kyuhyun mulai turun menciumi leher dan dadanya.

"Mmhh..shh.." Kyuhyun terus menciumi tubh atas Sungmin, meninggalkan beberapa bekas di daerah bahu dan dada Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh ahh sesakk.." Sungmin merajuk meminta Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan celananya yg sudah sesak.

Kyuhyun langsung melepas sabuk dan melorotkan celana Sungmin hingga terbebaslah junior Sungmin yg sudah sangat tegang minta di manjakan.

"Ahhhh.." sungmin mendesah keras saat kyuhyun menjilat ujung juniornya yg tegang.

"Smmhh..ahh kyuuhhh.."Ssungmin semakin tak terkendali saat Kyuhyun langsung meraup juniornya ke dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Sungmin melemas seketika.

"Emmpph..slurrpp.."Kyuhyun mengulum dan menjilati milik Sungmin yg sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum.

Kyuhyun kembali ke bibir Sungmin, melumatnya ganas dan penuh nafsu. Sungmin juga membalas lumatan Kyuhyun dengan kasar juga, menyebabkan saliva mereka mengalir turun ke dagu hingga leher.

"Kita sekalian mandi yahh.." Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya lalu menyalakan shower kemudian mengiring Sungmin ke bawah shower yg airnya ia atur agar hangat.

"Kyuu..jangan buat eksperimen aneh dengan peralatan yg ada di kamar mandi." Sungmin mem-pout kan bibirnya, ia ingat saat mereka melakukannya di dapur Kyuhyun bereksperimen dengan turut memasukan es kiko (?) ke dalam holenya sehingga membuat Sungmin menjerit keras. *Author udah saraaaappp*

"Aku kan sedang menghukummu, terserah aku dong mau melakukan apapun." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau kalau sampai sonsaengnim berbuat aneh!" Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Iya – iya, aku tidak akan berbuat aneh." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yg begitu kekanakan.

"Janji?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

Kyuhyun yg melihat Sungmin seperti itu makin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya, segera Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin menghadap tembok lalu melepaskan celananya sendiri dan mulai mengesekan juniornya di belahan bokong Sungmin.

"Aahhh kyuhh..mmhh.." desah Sungmin nikmat.

"Akuuhh ahh,tidak bsa menjanjikan apapun padamu..shh.." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yg sebelumnya Sungmin tanyakan padanya.

"Kyuuhh ahh..jangan mengodakuhh! Langsung masukan!" Sungmin yg ternyata sudah tidak sabar menegur Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan, kita pemanasan dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun berhenti mengesekan juniornya.

"Aisshh tubuhku sudah cukup panas!" gertak Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

Kyuhyun meraih sabun mandi cair yg ada di sana dan menuangkannya di tangannya kemudian membalurkannya pada juniornya dan junior Sungmin.

" apah, kenapa perihh?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mendesah.

"Hanya sabun cair, kita butuh pelumas. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pundak Sungmin.

"Ahhh..tapi pedihh.." Sungmin merajuk lagi.

"Lama – lama kau akan melupakan pedihnya dan merasakan nikmat." Kyuhyun membuka belahan bokong Sungmin dan menyiapkan juniornya di depan hole itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima serangan Kyuhyun, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia begitu takut karna kali ini mereka tidak melakukan pemansan terlebih dahulu, di tambah ia harus menahan pedih di juniornya yg memerah dan berlumuran busa sabun cair yg tadi Kyuhyun lumurkan.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Ku lihat Sungmin tampak ketakutan, aku jadi tak tega melakukannya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Dan membawanya agak menjauhi shower.

"Kalau kau takut, kita hentikan saja." Bisikku lembut di telinganya.

Sungmin berbalik menghadapku, lalu memelukku. Ia sedikit terisak, oh tuhan kenapa begitu menyakitkan mendengarnya menangis seperti ini.

"Shhhttt..sudah berhenti menangis. Kita hentikan saja." Aku mengelus pungungnya lembut, masih berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku takut sonsaengnim, aku takut tidak bisa menghadapi ini semua..hiks.." ucap Sungmin terisak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Semua soal ujian ini membuatku frustasi hikss.., eomma menekanku agar aku bisa lulus dengan nilai sempurna hikss..kalau tidak dia akan mengirimku ke pesantren(?)…hikss…" sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sungmin sampai nekat melakukan semua ini. Ini karna tekanan orang tuanya yg menekan Sungmin terlalu keras.

"Sungmin, dengarkan aku. Segala yg orang tuamu lakukan semata – mata itu untuk kebaikanmu. Wajar mereka menekanmu, itu karna mereka ingin yg terbaik untukmu dan masa depanmu. Jika kau tidak ingin di kirim ke pesantren (?), maka belajarlah dengan giat dan jangan pernah mengeluh." Aku menangkup wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya, dan menasehatinya.

Semgoa ia dapat mengerti, kau tahu Sungmin aku pun menyayangimu dengan sangat, dan aku pun menginginkan yg terbaik untukmu. Maka dari itu aku terpaksa berbohong, soal itu ada. Namun aku tak ingin semakin menjerumuskanmu, aku ingin kau pun bisa dengan kemampuanmu sendiri.

"Ne sonsaengnim." Sungmin mulai tersenyum kembli, aku pun balas tersenyum.

"Kajja, bersihkan tubuhmu setelah itu ku antar kau pulang." Aku menariknya menuju shower lagi.

"T-tunggu." Sungmin menahan tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Eumm..b-bisakah kita lanjutkan yg tadi?" Tanya Sungmin malu – malu, wajahnya memerah seketika. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipinya yg bersemu.

"Tentu." jawabku tersenyum. *dasar kyupil pervert! Kirain bakal nolak#plakk di lempar duren*

Aku memposisikan Sungmin menghadap tembok lagi, kali ini agak menungging mengekspose bokong putihnya yg bulat dan berisi.

"Ahhh.." Sungmin melenguh saat aku meremas bokongnya lembut.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Mmh..ne, cepat lakukan." Jawab Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Baiklah, kau tahan ya chagi." Aku memposisikan juniorku tepat di holenya dan langsung mendorongnya.

"Mwora—aakkkhh.." Sungmin menjerit seketika.

"Shhh..sempitt.." aku terus berusaha mendorong juniorku masuk lebih dalam, sementara Sungmin terus menjerit.

"Aaakkhhh kyuhhh sakitt ngghhh.." Jeritnya merasakan sakit.

Sabun cair itu cukup membantu, hole Sungmin jadi lebih licin. Meski harus menahan perih, tapi rasanya berliapt kali menjadi lebih nikmat.

"Ohhh..ahh..kyuhhh..ngghhh.." Desahan Sungmin semakin membuatku terbakar dan menambah tempo sodokanku.

"Ahhh minnihh emhh.." Aku ikut mendesah, kemudian menciumi punggung Sungmin yg basah oleh air dari shower yg terus mengalir.

"Kyuhhh..ahh lemass..emmh.." Aku langsung memegangi pinggangnya, mencegahnya agar tak merosot ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Nngghh..ohhh..ahhh.." Sungmin terus mengeluarkan suara dsahan dan erangannya.

"Ohhh ahhh mau kluarr ahh…" aku langusung mengocok juniornya dengan tempo cepat, membuat sungmin makin kelojotan.

Saat Sungmin mencapai klimaksnya holenya menjepit erat juniorku, hingga aku pun merasakan akan segera klimaks.

"Kyuhhh capekk..ahh.." Sungmin sudah lemas menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Ssshhh..bentar lagihhh ahh.." Sementara au terus menyodokan juniornya.

"Ngghhh..ahh.." Suara Sungmin sudah hampir habis untuk mendesah.

"Ahhhhh…" Aku melenguh mengeluarkan benihku ke dalam tubuh Sungmin yg ternyata sudah sangat lemas dan tertidur.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yg begitu damai, segera ku basuh tubuhnya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Memakaikannya pakaianku karna pakian yg di gunakannya basah terkena iar dan sedang ku jemur.

"Kau sangat cantik Sungmin-ah, saranghae."

CHU~

Aku mengecup keningnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, mungkin kau tak bisa mendengarku. Tapi aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku, aku jatuh cinta pada sosok manismu Lee Sungmin. Dan tak yakin akan bisa lepas darimu.

Kyuhyun poV end.

Sungmin poV

Saat aku bangun aku begitu terkejut, ternyata aku ketiduran kemarin saat sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim. Dan sepertinya aku semalaman tidur di sini, tapi kemana Kyuhyun sonsaengnim? Aku tak melihatnya.

"Awww…" Baru saja aku hendak turun dari ranjang aku merasakan sakit di bagian belakang tubhku.

CKELEK

"Sungminni~ kau sudah bangun?" aku menatap kea rah pintu yg terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yg tampak khawatir, dan tadi dia memangilku apa? Sungminnie?

"Hmm..ne." Jawabku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Sini biar ku bantu." Kyuhyun langsung menghampiriku dan memegang pinggangku.

"G-gomawo.." ucapku gugup, jantungku berdetak tak normal lagi. Kenapa selalu saja begini? Padahalkan hanya sentuhan ringan.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu, setelah itu ku antar kau pulang. Orang tuamu sudah ke beritahu kemarin kau kelelahan hingga tertidur di sni, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir akan di marahi. Dan aku juga sudah mengizinkanmu ke pihak sekolah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membantuku berjalan menuju meja makan.

Di atas meja makan sudah tersedia roti dengan selai strawberry dan segelas susu vanilla. Kyuhyun mendudukanku di samping bangkunya.

"Nah sekarang makanlah, maaf. Hanya ini yg bisa ku buat." Ucapnya padaku.

"Gwencanha, gomawo." Aku pun tersenyum, kyuhyun begiu perhatian sekali padaku.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan bajumu dulu." Kyuhyun berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi mengambilkan bajuku yg kemarin basah.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan bajuku yg sudah bersih di cuci dan rapih di setrika, ia menyerahkannya padaku.

"G-gomawo." Lagi – lagi aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu, lalu ganti pakianmu." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutku pelan seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kyu, tunggu." Tahanku saat kyuhyun hendak pergi lagi.

"Waeyo min?" Tanyanya dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, di sebelahku.

"K-kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku? Apa ini semata – mata hnya karna penawarn itu?" Tanyaku takut – takut, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Kenapa kau berfikiran begtiu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, ahh sudahlah tidak perlu di jawab." Jawabku asal, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun agak tersinggung dengan perkataanku.

"Kau ingin tahu yg sebenarnya?" Tanyanya padaku, aku kemudian menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku balik. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku lagi.

"Belajarlah dulu yg baik dan luluslah dengan nilai memuaskan. Maka aku akan memberitahu segalanya padamu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi.

**************************

Sejak peristiwa beberapa hari lalu, aku terus memikirkan Kyuhyun, akhir – akhir ini sifat prevertnya menghilang. Paling hanya sesekali menciumku jika sedang les di apartemennya. Ia juga sudah jarang memangilku ke kantornya, dan sikapnya menjadi jauh lebih manis dan lembut terhadapku.

"Hyung, ternyata kau di sini." Eunhyuk dan Donghae datang menghampiriku yg sedang duduk di kantin.

"Wookie mana?" Tanyaku pada EunHae.

"Entahlah, tadi kami lihat ia sedang berada di ruang music. Mungkin di pangil Yesung sonsaengnim." Jawab Donghae.

"Ohh.." Tanggapanku datar.

"Kau sudah tidak les bersama Kyuhyun sonsaengnim?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba – tiba.

"Masih, memang kenapa?" Tanya serta tanyaku balik.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja. Ku lihat sekarang ia jarang memangilmu ke kantornya, kami kira hyung sudah tidak les private bersamanya lagi." Jawab Eunhyuk yg di sertai anggukan Donghae.

"Hmm, yah mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengurus yg lainnya" Ucapku.

Yah memang ku akui, aku sedikit merindukan sifat pervert dan jailnya Kyuhyun sonsaengnim yg hanya di tunjukannya di depanku, jika ia sedang mengajar ke-2 sifat itu sama sekali tak terlihat. Aku beruntung, karna hanya aku yg tahu soal itu.

"Hyung kenapa senyam – senyum sendiri?" Sedang asyik mengkhayal Donghae menepuk bahuku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aisshh kau ini mengganggu saja." Omelku pada Donghae.

"Hyung lagi mikir yg iya – iya soal Kyuhyun sonsaengnim ya?" Eunhyuk menggodaku dengan senyum jahilnya.

PLETAK!

"Ku rasa kau yg sedang berfikir yg iya – iya bersama dengan ikan mas peliharaanmu itu." Aku menjitak keras kepala Eunhyuk dan beranjak pergi.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar protesan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk tak terima aku seenaknya menjitak kepalanya, sementara Donghae tidak terima ku sebut ikan mas peliharaan Eunhyuk. XD

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa sisa waktu Sungmin tingal 5 hari menjelang UN. Pemantapan semakin intens di lakukan, para siswa dan siswi pun sangat serius mengikuti setiap kegiatan persiapan menjelang UN ini.

"Kurang dari 1 minggu lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian untuk enentukan kelulusan kita, semoga kita bisa lulus dengan nilai yg baik ya." Ucap Sungmin yg kini tengah bersantai di kantin sekolah saat istirahat.

"Ne hyung, aku yakin kita semua pasti bisa. Terlebih kau, Kyuhyun sonsaengnim mengajarimu dengan baik." Timpal Wookie, wajah Sungmin seketika bersemu merah mendengar nama Kyuhyun di sebut.

"Hyung kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ahh a-ani, hanya kepanasan saja." Jawab Sungmin bohong.

"Hubungan kalian makin dekat ya, apalagi di akhir – akhir menjelang ujian. Les mu jadi tiap hari, apa tidak lelah hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, aku senang belajar dengannya." Jawab sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung sudah tidak alergi pada angka dan rumus?" Tanya Wookie.

"Emm tidak, aku menyukainya sekarang." Jawab Sungmin masih dengan senyum manis.

"Waahh sepertinya Kyuhyun sonsaengnim benar – benar membawa perubahan baik untukmu. Kau tahu banyak siswa dan sisiwi yg menggosipkan kalian pacaran." Ucap Donghae sambil menyeruput jus strawberry Eunhyuk yg langsung di jitak eunhyuk.

"Jjinjja? Hmm..tapi itu tidak mungkin, kami tidak ada hubungan apapun selain guru dan murid. Lagi pula bukankah di larang guru berpacaran dengan muridnya?" Terdengar ada kesedihan saat Sungmin mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Siapa bilang? Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari sekolah ini, statusmu bukan lagi menjadi murid sekolah ini. Maka nanti hyung bisa bebas berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim." Ucap Wookie yg mendapat anggukan dari EunHae.

Sungmin terdiam memikirkan perkataan Wookie, tapi masalahnya Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Meski bisa di bilang mereka memilki hubungan yg special, tetap saja Sungmin ragu.

***************************

Hari ini seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah Sungmin pergi les ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia begitu semangat pergi les, benar apa yg di katakana donghae. Kyuhyun membawa pengaruh besar bagi Sungmin.

"Nah sekarang di bagian mana yg tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah selesai menerangkan materi pada Sungmin.

"Tidak ada, aku mengerti semua." Jawab Sungmin.

"Coba kau kerjakan ini." Kyuhyun memberikan lembar soal dan jawaban pada Sungmin.

"Baik." Ucap Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yg begitu menggemaskan, Sungmin menunjukan perkembangan yg baik dalam belajarnya. Nilai fisika dan matematikanya pun meningkat, baik di sekolah maupun saat ia tengah les. Nilainya selalu di atas 80.

"Sudah sonsaengnim." Suara Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat sekali?" Kyuhyun heran, biasanya Sungmin membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 20 – 30 menit untuk menyelesaikan 10 soal matematik. Tapi sekarang, kurang dari 10 menit ia sudah selesai.

"Hehehe…" Sungmin hanya tertawa ringan.

"Hebat Sungmin-ah, jawabanmu betul semua." Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga pada Sungmin.

"Jjinjja? Asikk..!" Sungmin tertawa senang.

"Kalau begini aku yakin kau akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna." Ucap Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin.

"Kalau aku lulus dengan nilai baik, apakah kau akan memberiku hadiah?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Rahasia." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Ishhh.." Desis Sungmin kesal, sementara Kyuhyun tertawa melihat exspressi imut Sungmin.

Mereka pun melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya, sama seperti sebelumnya Sungmin bisa memahami penjelasn Kyuhyun dengan baik dan mampu menjawab soal – soal yg di berikan Kyuhyun dengan mudah.

****************************

Hari yg di tunggu pun tiba, hari dimana seluruh siswa dan siswi mempertaruhkan masa depan mereka. Setelah 3 tahun menuntut ilmu di SMA dan kini mereka tengah di uji, sejauh mana mereka mampu mengikuti pelajaran selama 3 tahun ini.  
Sungmin terlihat sangat santai mengerjakkan soal – soal yg berikan, ujian hari pertama adalah ujian bahasa korea.

"Waaahh tadi soalnya lumayan susah, apaalgi yg nomor 15 itu sangat menjebak!." Seru Eunhyuk.

"Menurutku mudah." Timpal Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau terlihat sangat santai. Tidak seperti yg lain tegang saat menghadapi ujian." Tanya Ryeowok.

"Tentu saja, karna aku yakin bisa. Maka semua jadi terasa mudah." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tingal 4 hari lagi maka semua ini selesai." Ucap Donghae.

Dari jauh Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yg tengah mengobrol, ia tersenyum mendengar obrolan Sungmin dan teman – temannya.

Author pov end

Kyuhyun poV

TInggal 4 hari lagi dan semua ini berakhir eoh? Waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa kusadari, Lee Sungmin. Kau telah membuatku lupa akan segalanya. Dan di saat waktunya nanti akan ku ungkapkan segala perasaanku padamu, aku ingin kau jadi milikku.

"Hei Kyu, sedang apa?" Yesung hyung menepuk bahuku.

"Ah hyung, kau mengejutkanku." Aku mengelus dadaku.

"Hehehe..mian. kau tampak serius seklai, sedang memperhatikan murid manismu itu ya?" Tanya Yesung hyung sambil menggodaku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku dan beranjak pergi.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu sesungguhnya? Ia hampir keluar dari sekolah ini." Tanya Yesung hyung lagi, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap Yesung hyung.

"Nanti, tunggu waktu yg tepat." Jawabku dan meninggalkan Yesung hyung.

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Semua ujian – ujian ini dapat dengan mudah ku lewati, hampir semua soal – soal yg Kyuhyun sonsaengnim berikan padaku sama dengan soal yg ada di ujian, paling hanya berbeda angka saja. Sekarang aku yakin pasti akan mampu mendapat nilai yg memuaskan.

"Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu hasil ujian nanti?" Tanya Eunhyuk padaku.

"Eum entahlah, tapi aku yakin aku mendapat nilai baik." Jawabku yakin.

"Kenapa tidak Tanya Kyuhyun sonsaengnim saja? Mungkin dia sudah tahu hasil akhir ujian kita?" kali ini Donghae yg bertanya.

"Ya hyung coba tanyakan pada Kyuhyun sonsaengnim, kalian kan dekat." Timpal Ryeowook.

Aku mendesah pelan, sudah sejak ujian kemarin aku dan Kyuhyun sudah sangat jarang bertemu atau bahkan berkomunikasi. Aku sibuk dengan ujian dan entah Kyuhyun sibuk dengan apa, sampai dia tidak menghubungiku.

"Hyung kenapa melamun? Terjadi sesuatu antra kau dan Kyuhyun sonsaengnim?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ahh..ani. hanya saja, kurasa lebih baik kita menunggu sampai hari pengumuman kelulusan." Jawabku.

"Memang hyung tidak penasaran?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Penasaran sih, tapi sudahlah kita tunggu saja hari pengumuman kelulusan. Kan tinggal 1 minggu lagi." Jawabku tapi masih tetap beriskukuh tak ingin menanyakan pada Kyuhyun.

"Yasudahlah, apa boleh buat." Desah Eunhyuk.

*****************************************  
Seperti yg sudah kami tunggu – tunggu, hari pengumuman kelulusan telah tiba. Waktu 1 minggu terasa begitu lama menurutku. Tapi aku bersyukur akhirnya hari ini datang juga, dan setelah ini semuanya akan usai.

"Hyung! Hyung!" pangil Ryeowook.

"Ne Wookie ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Pengumuman hasil ujian sudah keluar!" Ucapnya yg membuatku membelalakan mata.

"Jjinjja? Lalu bagaimana hasilku?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Sebaiknya hyung chek snediri ke papan pengumuman." Jawab Wookie.

Aku langsung berlari menuju lapangan, tampak para siswa dan sisiwi lain berkerumun ingin melihat nama mereka tercantum atau tidak di daftar siswa dan siswi yg lulus.

"Permisi.." ucapku lalu Nyeledek (?) ke dalam kerumunan dan mulai mencari namaku.

"Lee Sungmin!" Ucapku meneybutkan namaku sendiri saat namaku tertera di papan pengumuman itu, dan yg lebih hebat aku masuk ke dalam 5 siswa yg memiliki nilai terbaik. aku berada di pringkat ke-3.

Peringkat pertama diduduki oleh Choi Minho denga, peringkat kedua di duduki oleh Wookie, dan peringkat ketiga di duduki olehku yg selisih nilainya hanya sedikit dengan Wookie.

"Hyaaaa Wookie kita lulus!" Aku berteriak senang memeluk Wookie.

"Ne hyung,cukhahae." Wookie membalas pelukanku.

"Hei Sungmin." Tiba – tiba seseorang memangilku menghentikan acara peluk – pelukanku dengan Wookie.

"N-ne Yesung sonsaengnim." Jawabku pada guru mata pelajaran kesenian ini.

"Kyuhyun mencarimu. Temui dia di ruangannya, dan kau Kim Ryeowook. Datang keruanganku." Ucapnya cepat dan dingin.

Aku dan Ryeowook saling pandang lalu segera setelah itu kami langsung pergi ke tujuan masing – masing. Ada apa tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memangilku? Apa ia ingin memberikan selamat padaku? Ah sudahlah yg penting segera temui dia dulu.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Sungmin telah berada di hadpan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di hadapan Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut .

"Ini rapotmu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna biru yg tak lain adalah rapot Sungmin.

"G-gomawo." Sungmin menerima rapot itu edngan gugup.

Perlahan ia membuka rapot itu dan memeriksa semua nilainya, pertama nilai agamanya yg di ajar oleh Siwon sonsaengnim mendapat nilai 86, ke-2 nilai bahas koreanya yg di ajar oleh Leeteuk sonsaengnim mendapat 80, ke-3 nilai IPA-nya yg di ajar oleh Kibum sonsaengnim mendapat nilai 87, ke-4 nilai bahasa inggirsnya yg di ajar oleh Heechul sonsaengnim mendapat 90 dan ke-5 nilai matematikanya yg di ajar oleh Kyuhyun mendapat nilai 90.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat exspressi Sungmin yg mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo sonsaengnim! Kau memberiku nilai 90!" ucap Sungmin senang.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku, itu berkat hasilmu sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Hehehe..oh ya mana hadiahku?" Sungmin tertawa sejenak sebelum akkhirnya menagih hadiah pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin hadiah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, kau kan sudah janji." Jawab Sungmin.

"Baik." Kyuhyun beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengenggam ke-2 tangan Sungmin.

"Apa yg sonsaengnim akan berikan?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin bersemu merah akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hatiku sebagai hadiahnya, kau tahu Lee Sungmin. Sejak awal penawaran itu kau tawarkan aku telah menaruh rasa padamu, kau satu – satunya murid di sekolah ini yg mampu menggodaku dan membuat pertahananku runtuh. Dan saat ini aku telah memberitahu padamu segalanya tentang perasaanku, _so _Lee Sungmin, _would you be mine_?."

Sungmin tepana dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, ia begitu terkejut sekaligus senang. Benarkah Kyuhyun memilki perasaan padanya? Itu berarti Kyuhyun merasakan yg Sungmin rasakan. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun tengah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

"_I do_." Jawab Sungmin malu – malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin erat, Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun. Ini adalah sebuah kejutan yg di duga bagi Sungmin, begitu pun bagi Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata foxy Sungmin yg berbinar bahagia, Kyuhyun mengecup ke-dua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Na do saranghae, sonsaengnim." Balas Sungmin.

Dan selanjutnya mereka tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yg melingkupi hati mereka, perasaan lega dan senang menjadi satu. Sungmin akhirnya lulus dengan nilai yg memuaskan, dan itu berkat hasilnya sendiri. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membantunya, Kyuhyun tak benar – benar memberikan nilai pada Sungmin atas penialian bercintanya, tapi Kyuhyun memang memberikan nilai yg Sungmin dapatkan dari hasil kerja kerasnya belajar.

FIN

Huaaaa mianhae endingnya gaje, author udah gak bisa mikir lagi. Dan mohon jangan timpuk  
akhir kata author ucapkan terima kasih buat yg mau baca, saran dan kritik diterima. So, kalau ada yg ingin di sampaikan tentang kekurangan FF ini bisa silahkan di koment, jangan jadi Silent Readers, oke

JEONGMAL GOMAWO BUAT YG UDAH RIVEW ^^


End file.
